


Purple Walls

by Slytherwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: renovation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Timeline's fucked but this is a drabble about Virgil getting a room in the mind palace.
Kudos: 8





	Purple Walls

The dark part of the mind is not a home. There are no walls or a roof overhead. Furniture is hard to come by. Comfort comes from shadows. The sense of security is nonexistent. Love isn’t expressed.

The dark part of the mind, where the dark sides live, cannot be considered a home. In a depressing way, they were a family. Though, their lived expectations to be harsh to Thomas, so he’d listen and to be downright rude to the light sides. They were all supposed to be cold and manipulative just so they could get their voices heard.

Virgil was sick of it. So, he left.

The light sides welcomed him shakily. He found an ally and friend in Logan, a dad figure in Patton, and an instant discontent in Roman. He’d laugh if it didn’t scare him that they were mirror images of the dark sides. 

Eventually, he found a home in the Light sides. And, in that home, he was granted a room of his own.

  
  


“Virge!” Patton greets Virgil as he steps into their common room. It’s where Virgil has been staying since they’ve accepted him in, “I have a radical idea!”

“Are we talking about ideas?” Roman materializes into their common room, “I am the Prince of Ideas! After all, I am creativity!”

“Hurry along with it.” Logan doesn’t look up from his book.

“I am, I am!” Patton replies, “Since we’ve let ol’ Anxiety into our homes and hearts, I say we give him a room in the mind palace!”

“That’s actually a good idea.” Logan comments.

Patton mumbles, “Yeah Patton! You did a real nice job!”

“No need guys,” Anxiety stands, grabbing his jacket, “There’s really no need.”

“No! No! No!” Roman pulls out a physical manifestation of a pinterest board, “Now I’ve planned your room to a tee.”

“You deserve a room, kiddo!” Patton exclaims, “and we’ll help you design it all pretty!”

“Besides,” Logan replies, “You can have your own space. I doubt you had one in the dark side of the mind.”

“I really wouldn’t want to intrude anymore.” Patton and Roman each grab one of Virgil’s arms as he protests, “Guys! Guys! Guys!”

He’s led to an abandoned section, filled with pure white emptiness. 

“So I was thinking that your room envisions you!” Patton replies. 

Roman jumps up, “Splendid idea!”

The room turns pitch black with posters of emo bands and spiderwebs all over it.

“Not what I meant.” Patton hides behind Roman, terrified of the spiders.

“Let’s change that.” Virgil sighs, “The walls are purple now. Does that make you happy?”

“No.” Roman huffs.

Patton asks over Roman’s shoulder, “But does it make you happy, squirt?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Anxiety concedes, “I like the color.”

Patton stands up straight, dragging Roman out, “Then we’ll concede. Have fun!”

Anxiety rolls his eyes. This is a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Smh this is my second work involving walls in this fandom.


End file.
